


The Ring Story

by Sandkopf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, light read, no spoilers for anyone i guess, the fluffiest of the fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's quest of handing over a present without being too awkward.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Magnificentandpretty's Ring Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Story

**Author's Note:**

> Magnificentandpretty.tumblr.com came up with the beautiful story of their matching rings and I had the honor to write it down.

Alec had no idea how to proceed further.

To be honest, recalling the morning, he wasn’t even sure how he had proceeded this far.

Sitting on Magnus’s bed, he twirled a silver ring in his fingers. It was a simple accessory, just a silver circle, not even a quarter inch wide, without any gems or engraving. But when he had walked past the jewelry shop a few hours ago it had caught his eye in the window between all the pompous bling and glitter and he had stared at it so long that he felt forced to go into the shop and ask if he could have a closer look at the ring. And then he had asked if they had two of it. And then he had bought them. Just like that.

However, now that he had them with him, he felt a little helpless. One of the rings was already placed on his left hand, comfortably fitting around his finger. But how should he give the other one to Magnus? Should he just hand it over? Should he wrap it up? Should he secretly put the ring on Magnus’s hand when he was sleeping?

It was ridiculous what a hard time he had thinking about how to hand over a present when it was actually just a simple gesture. Though, usually he had some reason, mostly because it was someone’s birthday, where the procedure was a choreography practiced every year without the need to think about what to do. Now this, this was not a present he bought because he had to but because he wanted to. Which made everything a lot more complicated somehow.

Suddenly, Alec heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. Without him noticing, Magnus had come home, forcing Alec’s mind, which was busy thinking up a solution, to race and panic. Hastily, he pushed the ring in his jeans pocket and hoped Magnus hadn’t noticed anything weird about him as he entered the room.

He’ll think of something later. Hopefully.

*

Way to early, Alec sat on the bed again, facing the very same problem he had hours ago, however, not one step further. The whole day, Alec had felt the small ring in his pocket, its almost non-existent weight reminding him heavily that he needed to somehow give it to Magnus. That was its purpose after all, being with Magnus. A few times, Alec had fumbled with it in the pocket, had taken it in his fist and was just about to hold it out for Magnus before his body betrayed him and froze, deciding to do nothing instead. He even had considered asking his sister, if she knew how to present it to Magnus but he had quickly dropped the idea again because he feared she’d get it wrong and make a huge fuss about it. That was the last thing he needed.

So he was still alone with this problem that shouldn’t be a problem.

Sighing, he let his back fall on the mattress and stared at the ceiling as if it could provide him with a better answer. It didn't.

“Oh dear, is your life so hard?” came a mocking voice from the door.

Shocked, Alec sat upright again, seeing Magnus’s face in the frame, grinning at him. The warlock was only dressed in towels, one wrapped around his hips, the other around his head in a turban. His brown skin looked damp from the shower, sparkling where a single drop of water caught the light just right to reflect it.

“What?” Alec asked perplexed, his eyes focusing back to Magnus’s face.

“You sighed like you had a really hard day. But since you spent the better half of it with me, this seems an illogical condition.” Magnus answered and walked to his vanity table where he placed the jewelry he had worn all day, jingling softly. Then he stepped in front of his boyfriend and leaned in close, their noses touching.

“You need some relaxation, sweetheart?” Magnus smirked.

“I…” Alec began, to say what exactly he didn't know. Luckily, he was interrupted by loud noises in the flat, as if something had fallen down somewhere, shattered and took all its surrounding with it.

“I think that was your cat.” Alec observed, earning an annoyed look from Magnus that thanked him very much for stating the obvious.

“Yes, who else knows how to ruin good moods?” he asked sarcastically and left the room to look what the Chairman had destroyed this time.

Almost unnoticed, an idea had crawled into Alec’s mind. Quickly, he stood up, fished the ring out of his pocket and went over to the vanity table. The first few times Alec had been really impressed by all the stuff, make-up in different colors, jewelry in different sizes and everything in different glitter. For Alec, everything looked a little messy but Magnus always found what he searched for immediately so he guessed there was some system in the chaos. Staring back at the ring that Alec’s fingers fumbled with, he thought that this might be the best way to give it to Magnus. It would be officially in his collection and thus belong to him. If he really knew what accessories he had, he would find the ring here, right? Yes, this seemed the best solution to Alec’s problem. Carefully, he laid the silver ring to some others into a small box that always stayed open. Nodding slightly, Alec thought that the ring definitely stood out enough to be noticed.

He had successfully handed over his present, Magnus just needed to see it.

*

Alec was fast asleep in Magnus’s arms, his back pressed against Magnus’s chest and despite him being a light sleeper, he didn’t wake up when Magnus carefully started to examine the silver ring on his finger. For a few days now, Magnus had noticed that Alec was wearing this simple accessory, nothing special but all the prettier on Alec’s hand. A fancy ring with gems and lots of details would look weird and somewhat out of place. But this one was perfect. The one he got it from had a good fashion sense.

Probably Izzy, Magnus thought, smiling. When Magnus started to twirl the smooth ring around Alec’s finger, the Shadowhunter stirred and mumbled some nonsense.

“Sorry.” Magnus whispered, gently kissing the back of Alec’s head. “Didn’t meant to wake you up.”

“’s okay.” Alec sighed and readjusted his position, his feet kicking against Magnus's legs before finding a comfortable position again. “Can’t you sleep?”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine.” Magnus assured him. “You’re the one that came home late and needs to catch some rest.”

“Uhummm.” Alec murmured half-heartedly, a sure sign that he wasn’t listening anymore and about to fall back into sweet dreams.

Gently, Magnus took Alec’s ringed hand in his, his soft breathing lulling him back to sleep.

*

Magnus was extraordinarily satisfied. He looked at himself in the huge mirror that hung in the bedroom, feeling proud of the arrangement he had created on his body today. Over his red shirt saying “Peace and Rock” he wore a dark jeans blazer, black skin-tight pants hugging his legs and his hair perfectly styled in spikes. Grinning, Magnus turned to his vanity table, searching through it for the best fitting jewelry, putting the cherry on top of his outfit. He tried several things on, some were allowed to stay, others had to wait for another day to be worn.

Then, a silver ring caught his eye. Taking it, he examined it closely, wondering when he had bought this one before he recognized it. It was the one Alec was wearing lately, simple and pretty. Puzzled how it had found its way into Magnus’s things, he made his way to the kitchen, where Alec was feeding the cat.

“Your ring got lost among mine.” Magnus said as he entered the room and held up the ring between his fingers for Alec to see.

“Oh” Alec made and stood up, the empty food can in his hand. The warlock was about to hand the ring over, but there, on Alec’s ring finger, he spotted the exact silver ring Magnus was holding.

Frowning, Magnus let his eyes wander from Alec’s ring to the one he held in his hands and back to Alec’s face, which has started to turn a soft shade of red.

“Ah, well, that’s not mine.” Alec said and put the can in the trash, while the Chairman complained on the floor that he’d prefer another dish.

“Then whose is it?” Magnus asked confused.

“It was among your things, wasn’t it?” Alec observed, leaning against the counter and looked at his boyfriend expectantly, as if that answered everything.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, a smile slowly pulling at his mouth. “Really?” he grinned, and held up the ring. The puzzle pieces were looking so weird that it had taken Magnus a moment to see the whole picture but now it was clear to him. Very, if still a little unbelievable.

“You buy me a present, matching rings to be exact, and you don’t even tell me?”

“I…” Alec obviously tried to make up some excuse in his head but Magnus was too happy at the moment to let his boyfriend go through that torture. So he stepped closer to him, affectionately putting the ring on his own hand.

“Thank you, Sweet Cheeks.” he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

“I’m glad you like it.” Alec answered. “And that you found it."

**Author's Note:**

> prompformalec.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/sandkopf


End file.
